Lost without you
by Misty Yuy
Summary: Heero and Duo are at large and running from some OZ soilders but suddenly something terrible happens and Duo is alone to cope on his own. (1+2, angst, deathfic, songfic)


Title: Lost without you!  
Pairing: 1+2  
Genre: Angst, supernatural(Tad bit), some slight cuss words, deathfic, suffering  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: Don't own GW, belongs to Bandai… Don't own Lost without You either- Belongs to Delta Goodrem.   
  
Summary: After Eve wars.. Heero and Duo find they're still at large with some OZ scum. But something terrible goes wrong. Very Wrong.  
  
  
Lost without you  
  
  


The trees were like a blur to our eyes as I glanced out towards the passing bush as we ran. Heero was only a few beats of a step behind me; I could hear his heavy breathing and the occasional firing of his firearm as we fled the bastard OZ army line of soldiers. Even after the Eve wars, there were still arseholes that wanted us dead for some unknown reason why.

Maybe our Gundam's stood on their houses or something.

But all it summed up to now was that we were being chased and we had to run. But run where? We had no idea where we were going and the path we ran was rocky and dangerous.

"Keep running Duo, don't look back."

Ooff.. I fell and groaned as Heero helped me up and forced me to keep running even though I was growing tired and quick.

"Please, God. Just get us out of this." I pray, and prayed hard. In all the years I have fought, I never really understood what it really meant to believe in God for one, I was like half and half. Lying in limbo with the Lord.

But right now, I needed him more than ever. 

"Heero, I... can't run any more.. I just can't."

In the distance we could hear shouts and calls, dogs barking too with the constant flicker of torches flashing through the trees.

"Keep... moving or we die."

"If we ever make it out of this-" I was cut off but a shot that whizzed close by, but I was unprepared for the unthinkable as another shot whizzed through the air.

"D-D-uo.." I turned and to my shock and horror there was Heero on the ground almost lifeless.

"SHIT, HEERO..."

I ran to him, as my hand pressed against his chest it felt warm and sticky. 

"Oh God, no."

"D-Duo, get outta here.. PLEASE." He chocked winching in pain.

~How am I ever gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side~

"NO, Not without you. I'm not leaving you here." I spotted a very dense patch of bush to our left; about 10 meters away and I hastily half dragged and half carried Heero to hide behind the bush. They were coming very close to where Heero had fallen.

Behind the shrubbery I tried to make Heero as comfortable as possible and motioned for him too keep quiet. As I gazed through the bush, careful to keep myself from being seen and watched on as the afore mentioned bastards were at the spot where Heero was shot down.

Thank God it was dark and they weren't smart enough to use their torches to scout for tracks. Well it was pretty had as the ground was mostly rock anyway, being the side of a mountain and all.

To my relief they dispersed and continued their search further on the path that we WERE running.

I sighed and rushed back to my bleeding lover.

~If we ever said we'd never be together and we ended with goodbye  
I don't know what I'd do  
I'm lost without you~

"Du-"

"Shh, try not to talk." I ripped open his top and ripped off the sleeve of my shirt after taking off my jacket and put as much pressure onto the gunshot wound as possible.

"Du-oh.. It'ss t-to late."

"Oh no it's not, your not dying on me yet. Oh No, your gonna stay right with me. You hear?"

Oh Shit, bad sign I cried in my mind as I noticed blood trickling down from the corner of his mouth. I brought my jacket around and laid it over him to keep him warm.

"Can't.. S-stop it Duo. I'm- dying."

"No, YOU NOT don't talk like that. I wont have it. You're going to be ok."

He coughed and winched in more pain. Deep down, I knew that this was it. Although I didn't want to believe it, it was reality now.

He was loosing strength fast and his breathing slowed.

I hugged him close to me and began to weep.

"No, Heero. Don't leave me. Please, Oh God PLEASE.."

"Duo..?

"Heero?"

~If I could only hold you now  
Make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face~

"L-Love you.." He chocked. I cried more hugging him closer than ever before.

"I love you too, I love you so much. Heero?"

"Love- you Du-oooh."

I froze as his arms went all limp and fell to the ground his body lifeless in my grasp. He was gone.

"Noooo, HEERO!" I cried and rocked back and forth, holding his body willing for him to come back to me again. Wishing it was all one nightmare and I would wake up in my lover's warm arms in bed with not a care of the world about the dream.

~I'm lost without you~

But it was no dream now. It had happened. The nightmare was real. 

~~~

  
~I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes  
Might seem a little righteous and too proud  
I just wanna find a way to compromise  
Cos I believe that we can work things out  
I thought I had all the answers, never giving in  
But baby since you've gone  
I admit that I was wrong~  
  


8 months later.

It wasn't long after Heero's sudden passing and I was slowly getting back to living life again. I knew Heero wouldn't want me to mourn for him forever like I was, but no matter how hard I try to forget it still takes a lot out of person to come to the realisation of having a loved one die in your arms there and then.

The other guys had done there very best to help. And one thing that hurt as much as Heero's death was the fact that my cross was gone. Missing since that night and it took a lot of guts to actually go back there about 3 weeks after to look for it.

I didn't go alone though; I made Wufei and Trowa come with me. But still we didn't find it. Well there wasn't much i could do about it.

We had just gone back to where Heero was buried, I made it the first place we shared our first kiss and our first intimate moment together. But that i kept to myself and never told the other three.

We placed flowers and payed our respects. I was usually the last one to ever leave.

~All I know is I'm lost without you  
I'm not gonna lie~

So here we are, the four of us sitting in the lounge oh our house watching some television when I promptly stood and announced that i was going to bed. I went up the stairs and made my way towards the room I used to share with Heero when suddenly the power cut and the lights went out.

Down stairs I could faintly hear the others muttering and stumbling in the dark. I myself began to freak out. Ok, so brave lil ex-Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell is afraid of the dark. Well I am. So what?

I could hear myself breath rather heavily and I struck out my arms to grab a feel of the walls to guid myself, I just wasn't expecting to see what i saw next.

~How am I ever gonna be strong without you  
I need you by my side~

I froze solid as I saw this immense bright white light shine out from under my bedroom door. It illuminated the entire hallway and for some reason i found myself not running way from it but charging towards my door, but the moment I opened it the light was gone and the room was in darkness again. 

I was scared, and out of reflex I tested the light switch and sure enough the power was back on and the room lite up.

"Ok, now that was-" I froze as i saw something on my bed. It was a shinny as metal and next to it was a pure white feather. As I came closer I discovered it was my gold cross that I had lost so long ago. I picked up the feather and instantly I knew.

~You're the only thing that's on my mind  
Oh my bed's so cold at night and I miss you more each day  
Only you can make it right no I'm not too proud to say~

I couldn't hold back the tears that came. It was inevitable and yet, the feather was soft and the whitest I have ever seen a feather. It radiated love. My cross, he had brought me back my cross. I knew it then that he was, no ALWAYS had been looking out for me. 

I collapsed on the bed, and for some reason it felt warm. Not cold like it had been all these long lonely months, and... It smelt of Heero.

~If I could only hold you now  
Make the pain just go away  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face~

I smirked and held the feather and cross delicately close to my heart.

"Thank you Heero. I love you too."

~I'm lost without you~

Now and forever.


End file.
